TOW the other proposal
by Peace7
Summary: Imagine that no one ever found out about C&M relationship except Joey. This is a way of how Chandler might have proposed. Read and Review. :)COMPLETE!
1. NNNOOOO!

Summary: This is set in season five. But Monica and Chandler haven't told anyone about their relationship except Joey. Disaster strikes as Chandler almost dies in an airplane crash. This is another way Chandler could have proposed. This is my first friends fic.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
(Monica's flat.)  
  
"When is he going to get here from Canada?" Monica cried out for the twelfth time that day.  
  
"Calm down Monica. Chandler will be here in an hour." Rachel replied for the twelfth time that day.  
  
"Why do you care so much Mon?" Phoebe asked while munching on a carrot.  
  
"You know how much closer they've become since you know." Ross answered for Monica.  
  
"Closer than you think," Joey muttered under breath.  
  
"What?" Ross questioned Joey.  
  
"God Joey, Phoebe will not take her clothes off," Monica made up with a disgusted face.  
  
"EEEWWWW," Phoebe and Rachel chimed. "JOEY YOUR'RE GROSS."  
  
"I think there's a documentary on fungus on right now," Ross tried to avert an argument.  
  
"I'd like to watch it," Monica squeaked as she picked up the remote and turned on the news.  
  
Phoebe and Rachel glared at Joey while Joey went off into a world of his own.  
  
"Also today the Singapore Airline fell today. Unluckily enough there were only three casualties from an estimated two hundred. The flight was from Canada to New York," the news reporter droned. Then time froze.  
  
Rachel and Phoebe gasped.  
  
"Oh no, oh no, oh no," Ross chanted softly.  
  
"NNNOOOOO," Joey screamed.  
  
Monica didn't react at all. She just stood still hugging herself. All of a sudden she started to shake violently but no one took any notice of her.  
  
"It might not be Chandler. You know it might not be his plane. His plane number is 111905." Ross reasoned.  
  
"Oh, I feel Chandlers spirit channeling into me," Phoebe said brightly. Everybody ignored her.  
  
"The plane number is 111905." The reporter continued.  
  
"Three victims out of two hundred, think of the odds," Rachel said dimly.  
  
"Two of the victims are female," the new reporter informed.  
  
Joey grabbed the remote and held it in his fist to turn the volume up as everyone except Monica took a deep breath.  
  
"Their names are Jessica Worlden and Melissa Goerd. The third victim was a male. His identity is under investigation but he was wearing a green sweater vest." The reporter said with a confused expression.  
  
The air in the room abruptly went cold. Monica shivered more.  
  
The reporter got a weird look on her face. "Sorry, I was mistaken, the male victim is..."  
  
Joey clenched his face in anticipation and suddenly shut off the TV.  
  
"JOEY TURN IT ON," everyone yelled out but Monica.  
  
Joey fumbled with the remote and turned it on.  
  
"And now to other news," the reporter said.  
  
"NNNNOOOOOO," Monica cried out. She ran past Joey and into her room with tears in her eyes. Rachel, Phoebe and Ross sent each other a confused look. Joey was the only one who seemed to know why Monica was this upset. Monica returned with a pillow in her hand and walked up to Joey then started to beat him. Ross and Phoebe leapt up to Joey's side and grabbed Monica to prevent further attack. Rachel stood there looking stunned at the anger Monica was displaying.  
  
Ross and Phoebe peeled Monica away from Joey. She dropped the pillow. Her face was pale and tear stained.  
  
"I HATE YOU JOEY," and with that she stormed into her room and slammed to door shut.  
  
Joey slunk out of the apartment, closing the door softly.  
  
Ross, Rachel and Phoebe sent each other another confused look.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 


	2. Why didn't I think of that?

Disclaimer: I do not own friends but I wish I did.

This part has bits of TOW Phoebe hates PBS.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Monica's room)

After Monica slammed the door shut she threw herself onto the bed. Tears stung her eyes but she refused to let herself cry. Instead she covered her face with a pillow. She knew that her saliva was dripping on it but she didn't care. She heard someone knocking lightly on the door.

"Come in Rachel," she said darkly. To her surprise Ross came in. Ross strode across the room and sat down on Monica's bed. Monica stared oddly at him.

"Monica," Ross started. "Out of all of us I've known Chandler the longest."

"Ross," Monica said with the same air as Ross. "I know you've known Chandler the longest but I've been the only one to lo..." Monica put a hand on her mouth because she was about to spill the beans about her secret relationship.

"We all love him Monica. Not just you," Ross told her.

"I know,"

"Why are you so upset? Chandler is going to be fine."

"Didn't you hear the reporter say that he was wearing a green sweater vest? I know Chandler had a green sweater vest in his suitcase."

"How do you know that? When Chandler was packing he was alone and wouldn't let anyone in his room," Ross raised his eyebrow.

Monica covered her face with her pillow again. She secretly smiled at the fond memory. On that day Monica had first realized that she had fallen in love with her best friend. Although she didn't tell him, since they were preoccupied with _other_ activities, she swore that part of him knew that she loved him. And the way he preformed she knew that he loved her to. That or the slip up he made during Thanksgiving. The fond memory made her heart break into millions of pieces. She considered telling him about her clandestine relationship.

"Ross, Chandler and I were..."

"ROSS, EMILY'S ON YOUR MOBILE. HURRY UP QUICKLY," Phoebe interrupted.

Ross ran out of Monica's room instantly. Monica sighed as he left.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Joeys room)

"Idiot, idiot, idiot," Joey said as he hit his head on the wall.

"Joey are you here?" a voice asked.

Joey lifted his head. "No it can't be."

He poked his head outside his bedroom door. His face fell.

"What a warm greeting I don't know what I've done to deserve it!" Rachel said sarcastically.

"It's just that I thought you were Chandler," he said. He noticed that Rachel looked a bit downcast. "What happened?"

Rachel sighed. "Emily called, then Ross sent me this weird sad look and left mumbling something about fate."

"Aww, come here," Joey said as he engulfed Rachel in a hug. He could feel her crying. Although he wasn't listening to what she said after the word it, he thought that a hug would be the most appropriate thing to do.

"Rachel," he said, looking lovingly into her eyes. "Have you ever been with a woman?"

"Joey!" Rachel exclaimed. "That's something Chandler..." she trailed off.

Joey's shoulders slumped. He pushed Rachel away. He was halfway thought the room when he stopped.

"Wait a minute, Emily called Ross. What happened?" Joey asked.

Rachel sighed again.

"Oh, sorry Rachel. What are you doing here?"

"This is the first place I thought off. Why did Monica flip out? Why did she yell at you? What's going on with the three of you?" Rachel quickly changed the subject. Not wanting to tell Joey about her returned feelings for Ross.

"Nothing," Joey answered a bit too quickly.

"Alright," Rachel said. She sent Joey a suspicious look as she left.

Joey was about to slump back into his room when he received a phone call. He almost ran toward it to answer it.

"Hello," he greeted politely yet urgently.

His face lit up for a moment. Then he looked serious.

"I'll be right there," he said as he hung up the phone. He got his jumper and left the apartment.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Monica's living room)

Rachel came through the door. She looked better than she left.

"What the hell did Joey do to you?" Phoebe asked, thinking that Joey did what he was best at.

Rachel shook her head, sensing what Phoebe thought, and smiled. "Is Monica still there?"

Phoebe nodded energetically.

"What's up people?" Monica asked. Her eyes were red, her hair was messed up and there was half a bottle of scotch in her hand.

"Monica! Look I know that you and Chandler are close but this is going to far. It's not like you're his girlfriend." Rachel shouted.

"I am," Monica gasped inwardly, even in her drunk state she knew she made a big mistake.

"I am not his girlfriend." She quickly thought up.

"She's talking crazy, Monica, Chandler is in this room, I can feel his spirit so don't be sad," Phoebe informed everyone in the room. "He's telling me to tell you not to be sad."

"Phoebe, we don't even know if Chandler is dead." Rachel said pointing to Monica, trying not to be obvious and surprisingly succeeding.

"It figures that the first day in the spiritual realm he'd spend it at Monica's apartment." Phoebe muttered, not having heard a thing Rachel has said.

Suddenly they heard a moan. They turned their heads to see Monica swaying. For a moment she stopped then collapsed. The bottle of wine smashed on the hard wood floor, spilling wine all over the floor.

"Hey, why didn't I think of this before!" Rachel exclaimed. She ran into her room and grabbed her purse then ran out of the apartment.

"Typical Rachel, leaving me to clean this." Phoebe said to what she thought was Chandler. After a moment she laughed.

"Oh Chandler, you are so funny."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Ross's apartment)

"What are you saying?" Ross asked Emily.

"Oh, you want me to leave Rachel," he finally understood. "I'll have to think about it. Bye." He put down the phone as someone rapped on his door.

He opened the door to see Rachel.

"What is it Rach?" he asked, taking in everything in her appearance.

Rachel pushed him aside and jumped happily.

"Ross, why don't we go to the airport and see if Chandlers alive. If we don't Monica might actually kill herself."

Ross thought of the tight schedule he was on. Then he mentally hit himself for not having thought of it before.

'What the hell," he mused. "This might be the last time I see her.'

"Ok," he said.

Ross got his jacket and left with Rachel.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Airport)

(A/N: FYI I've never been to New York so I don't know any airports or hospitals there.)

"How long does it take to get to the front?" Rachel asked impatiently.

Ross took a quick peek at his watch. "We've only been here for a few minutes."

Rachel huffed and took a look at the counter. To her surprise she saw the same lady who she met when she was going to Ross's wedding to tell him that she loved him. She gasped and hid behind Ross.

"What's the matter Rachel?" he questioned her.

"Nothing," she squeaked. "Why don't you stay here and I'll go and see if there is anyone I could talk to." She took off without waiting for an answer.

Ross shook his head at the typical Rachel behavior.

After what seemed like five hours in reality was probably fifteen minutes, he reached the lady.

"Hello and welcome to the Pacific Airlines. How may I help you?" the lady in the red blazer said pleasantly.

"There was a crash and my friend, Chandler Bing, was on it. I want to know if he is okay." He said.

"What did he look like?" she asked.

"He has messy brown hair, blue eye's, average height, wearing a sweater vest." He replied. "He might have made some unfunny, sarcastic jokes." He added as an after thought.

The lady looked thought full for a moment. "Yes, I seem to recall a lad like that. Quippy little fellow. But they sent everyone to the hospital. He might be in intensive care. Looked pretty bad from where I was standing."

Ross nodded. He thanked the lady then went off toward the exit so he could drive to the hospital. When he reached his car he saw Rachel waiting by it. He mentally kicked himself for forgetting her then he felt guilty.

"I thought you were going to look around for someone you could talk to." He said.

Rachel didn't respond. She was thinking about the last time she was at the airport waiting for a cab. She shivered. (A/N: From TOW the monkey.)

Ross got out the keys and in a few minutes they were on their way to the hospital.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What should I do when the proposal happens, should I let the gang stay and be surprised or should I let it happen privately? Please help me!


	3. What is going on here?

Disclaimer: Yay! The last chapter. Hope you like it. I don't own Friends 'sigh'. Oh, by the way Rachel still hasn't told Ross that she still loves him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Hospital)

Ross and Rachel rushed through the crowd at the hospital an hour later. After another twenty minutes they reached the receptionist.

"How may I help you?" she asked pleasantly.

"We're looking for a Chandler Bing. He was in the plane crash." Ross said quickly.

"Go to the third floor but some of the survivors already left." She informed them. "Next please."

Ross grabbed Rachel's hand and hauled her towards the third floor since she lost all means of independent movement since he found her in the car. They ran up to the elevator and pressed the third floor button and waited silently for it to come.

"Okay, enough is enough, what is going on with you Rachel?" Ross broke the ice.

Rachel felt that if she spoke she would blurt out that she loved him. Seeing that lady in the red blazer reminded her of how much she loved him. She just shook her head to indicate that nothing was wrong.

Ross was about to protest when something caught the corner of his eye. He turned his head to face it. His mouth dropped open when he saw Joey patting another man on the back. Ross squinted his eyes to take a better look. He had brown hair.

'If he would only turn around,' Ross thought.

The man turned around, almost facing Ross.

"Ross the elevators here." Rachel said blankly.

Ross turned his attention away from the man Joey was patting.

"Could you hold it?" he asked distracted.

He glanced at the spot where Joey and the other man were; he fought back the urge to sigh at his disappointment. He took another fleeting glance at the spot where Joey and the man disappeared before he went into the elevator. The doors closed as Rachel pressed herself against the corner. Ross started to walk up and down the short space he had.

"What is it Ross?" Rachel asked since she was beginning to get irritated.

"I'm just a bit worried," he lied. Rachel didn't catch on since she wasn't that close to Chandler but Ross was his old college roommate. Joey is his current roommate and she's guessing that Chandler was the motivation for Monica to lose all her weight so they would be affected the most.

The elevator door opened again to the third floor. Rachel almost knocked Ross out of the way to free herself of his annoying habit. A few minutes later they were at the counter again. Looking around they saw quiet a lot of people. They headed straight towards the counter. Luckily there wasn't anybody in line.

"Excuse me, we're looking for a Chandler Bing." Ross said.

"Okay, let me check the computer," the receptionist said. "Chandler Bing was here but his check up ended a few minutes ago. He probably left."

Rachel thanked the receptionist and left. Ross followed her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Ross's apartment)

"Why are you so distant Rachel?" Ross asked.

"I still love you Ross." She said.

"Oh," Ross murmured.

Suddenly Rachel started laughing.

"Was that a joke? Because it was mean."

"No, no, I was totally serious."

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Well, when I said it I just kinda floated out of my body. Then I said it and floating Rachel pointed and laughed saying 'You are such an idiot.'"

"Well it is kind of funny. My wife won't talk to me. I don't even know where she is."

They both started to laugh.

"Ross can you just forget what I said?"

"I kinda have to. I mean I'm married now."

"Oh, god, I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, but it's always nice when someone tells you that they love you."

"That's what I said."

They got up and hugged each other.

"Do you want to go looking for Chandler?" Ross asked.

Rachel nodded.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Joeys flat)

"We looked every where!" Ross exclaimed to Phoebe and Rachel.

The door opened and Monica walked in.

"Bad hangover?" Rachel asked sarcastically.

"Amazingly no," Monica answered.

"Do you want to know what we did about Chandler?" Rachel questioned.

Monica nodded. It took forty minutes to tell the whole story.

"Then we came back here. The stupid cops won't do anything about it." Ross finished, defeated.

The door opened again, this time Joey came in.

"Hey Monica, there's a lasagna in your fried can you go get it for me?" he asked anxiously.

"Joey how can you eat now?" Rachel asked, disgusted at Joeys behavior.

"I'll go get it for you," Phoebe volunteered.

"No," Joey yelled. "I know only Monica knows where the lasagna is."

Everyone sent Joey a confused look.

"It's okay, I'll get it." Monica sighed. She crossed the room and went into the hall. She opened her door, with a confused expression on her face, still facing Joey.

'Why doesn't he want anyone else to come with me?' she thought to herself.

She turned around to face her empty apartment and gasped. Right in the middle of the room was Chandler. She looked around her apartment. A huge smile replaced the sorrowful frown that was placed upon her face a few minutes ago.

The room was alit with red candles. (A/N: From TOW the proposal.) The air tasted sweet. Monica shut the door and ran up to Chandler. She engulfed him in a big, bear hug. Chandler hugged her back while thinking how lucky he was to have a beautiful woman like Monica to love him so much. He could feel her sobbing into his chest. He hugged her tighter then pulled away.

"Monica," he started. "The when I thought the plane was going to crash and that I was going to die..."

"Chandler..." she was silenced by him putting a finger on her mouth.

"Let me finish," he requested. "When I thought that I was going to die, I was over come with many emotions. First I felt panicky then I felt anxious. But after a few minutes I felt lucky."

Monica sent him a confused look that Chandler ignored.

"I know it sounds crazy that I felt lucky. But I was thinking that there must be many people here who never experienced love. Who never experienced the closeness and sharing. Who never experienced the bonding. But I have. I've had the love of a beautiful and kind woman for many months."

Monica smiled to herself. She knew when he left for Canada; he knew that she loved him.

"I do love you with all my heart," she said softly. A tear dropped from her eye, which Chandler wiped away with his thumb.

"And if I every would die," he continued, "I would die with your love. Miraculously, I survived. Then I thought to my self. What about those people who had experienced love?

Who had experienced the closeness and sharing. Who had experienced the bonding."

'Is this leading to where I think it is?' Monica thought to herself.

"There are so many experiences which I didn't feel. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I loved you very much. That you're the first person I've every loved this way. If what Janice or Kathy and I had were movie love our love must be soul mate love. I've never believed in soul mates until I fell in love with you."

'What a story this will be for our children!' Monica mused.

"I looked around the airport and saw families everywhere. They were hugging and crying for their loved ones. I saw fathers kissing their children. Mothers suffocating their kids. Then I saw a person who was standing in the corner alone." Chandler paused.

"He was all by himself. He reminded me of myself. If I was in this plane crash a few years ago I would be the one standing all by myself in the corner. I tore my eyes away from him and looked at the happy families again. My heart ached that I didn't have that. Then I thought of Mr. Heckles."

Monica's feeling that Chandler was going to propose went away at the mere mention of Mr. Heckles name.

"Of how he ended up living alone in his messy apartment. I thought that I was going to end up like him when he died. Then I reminded my self that I was still alive. That I was wasting the precious time that I could have been spending with you. I promised my self that I wouldn't end up like him. And hopefully I won't. All those families at the airport were so happy. I could end up like them or Mr. Heckles. But I had to be the one to decide. So I decided to put all my fears behind me and end up like those families with you." He took a deep breath.

Monica was still crying, not because she was sad but of how happy she was. She never knew that Chandler could be so romantic. The last two words he said made Monica's heart leap up in pleasure.

'He's going to do it!' she thought excitedly.

Chandler got down on one knee. "Monica Elizabeth Geller, will you do the honor of becoming my bride?"

Monica looked deeply into his eyes. He looked sincere and nervous.

"Chandler Muriel Bing, I accept your proposal," she said.

Chandler took her hand and placed the ring softly onto her fingers. He stood up, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her gently. The kiss grew passionate by the second.

Suddenly the door flew open and Rachel, Ross, Phoebe came in followed by a pouting Joey. When they saw the scene before them they gasped except for Joey.

Monica instinctively tried to pull away from the kiss but was held firmly by Chandler.

"MONICA," Ross screamed, not having noticed whom Monica was kissing. "Chandler is no where to be found and your kissing some guy!"

Monica and Chandler finally pull away from each other. Everyone but Joey was shocked.

"You finally did it man!" Joey congratulated Chandler when he noticed the ring on Monica's hand. Joey walked up to them and gave them both a hug. "Oh, and I tried my best to stall them but they pushed me aside."

"What in the world is going on?" Rachel asked.

"Chandler asked Monica to marry him," Joey explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh," was all Rachel could say. "That does explain a lot."

"My best friend and my sister," Ross choked out.

"Wait a moment if Chandler was alive all this time whose spirit did I feel!" Phoebe exclaimed.

After a few minutes to register the fact they all congratulated Chandler and Monica.

"You know what lets go to the plaza and celebrate and don't worry we'll tell you guys exactly how this happened." Monica assured.

Soon they all got ready and left.

THE END 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I sure hope you liked it. It wasn't too fluffy was it? Review!


End file.
